


From The Bottom

by Rinkame



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: All listed characters will make eventual appearances, Also I may have made Chris a guidance counselor, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Orphan, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst, Cliche's galore, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I doubt it will, I will fix that if that changes, I'm not tagging as Underage because there is no sex planned, Multi, Orphan Yuri, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Some Characters Will Be OoC, Some characters ages have changed for reasons, Some sap is very very likely, The bus driver is in fact Celestino, Yuuri and Victor are Yuri's adoptive parents., also Chris knows what's up, at all, cause I am trash, cause ya'know teenagers, idk yet, if at all, oh and, probably, probably more pairings as we progress, taggging is not my strong suit., teenagers being teenagers, welp also gonna get a bit of a tragic past going on too, which is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkame/pseuds/Rinkame
Summary: Yuri Plisetski just moved to a small town with his two legal guardians, where he meets Otabek Altin, changing the course of his life forever.





	1. From The Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd because I do not have a beta editor. Also, this first chapter is an AU set up more than anything.

Yuri was waiting at the bus stop contemplating what had happened these past few months. He had just moved to this town that was in the middle of nowhere with his new adoptive fathers. After spending nearly sixteen years being shuffled around between foster families and the orphanage, It was nice to finally have a family to call his own, though he would never tell Yuuri and Victor this. They started off as just a regular set of foster parents, Yuri was one hundred percent sure that they would be like the others who sent him back to the orphanage because his personality was too closed off and prickly. Therefore, when they had called him into the dining room to have a "family talk", he thought for sure that he was being told he was getting sent back. When they presented him with the adoption paperwork, it was like a dream. He had cried, and so had Yuuri and Victor.

Yuri was brought out of his reflections by a soft cough. He glanced around at the noise and saw a young man with dark hair and eyes that stood just a couple inches taller than him. The man gestured to a short distance away. Following the gesture with his eyes, Yuri saw the bus pulling up. Yuri looked down at his own feet and gave a slight nod of appreciation, which he wasn't sure the other man saw. The bus stopped in front of Yuri and he climbed on, nodding to the long-haired man driving the bus, and he made his way to the empty seats in the back. A few seconds after he sat down, he heard a low voice above him, coming from the isle.

"Can I sit here?" The voice said. Looking up, Yuri recognized the man who was at the bus stop with him. Yuri nodded and slid closer to the window, making room. The first thing he noticed about this man was how much more broad he was than Yuri, despite not being much taller. Yuri caught himself staring at the man out of the corner of his eye and hurriedly looked away, hoping he didn't notice.

"My name is Otabek, are you new here?" He asked, reaching a hand to Yuri in a polite gesture.

Yuri took his hand briefly and nodded "Yuri." He said quietly as he retracted his hand. Yuri sat with his book-bag on his knees, staring intently at his own fingers. He could feel Otabek's eyes on him, causing a heat to rise in his cheeks. Yuri wasn't used to being stared at, he didn't like it all that much either.

"What?" Yuri asked with a harsh tone, prickling up.

"Nothing, you just look nervous." Otabek said, Yuri then saw him shrug out of the corner of his eye.

Yuri looked at Otabek in blatant shock. "No shit." he said before he could stop himself. Otabek seemed a little surprised at Yuri's statement. After staring for a second, Yuri bit his lip as color started to creep into his cheeks. He went back to staring at his own hands. Yuri’s blush deepened as he heard a soft breath next to him that he was sure was hiding a slight chuckle.

Yuri and Otabek spent the rest of the bus ride in silence. About thirty minutes later, they reached his new high school. When he climbed off of the bus, he stood for a minute, his nerves getting the best of him. For a brief moment, he felt a warm and sturdy hand on his shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. Yuri’s eyes trailed Otabek as he walked ahead. Yuri found his determination in the comforting action and started to walk towards the intimidating building.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with counselor Chris Giacometti.

Yuri should be used to this by now; the staring, the whispers, the uncomfortable eye contact he tries to avoid. It was nowhere near the first time he transferred to a new school, but it felt different this time. Then a thought occurred to him, this was the last time. He wasn’t going to have to move around anymore, he finally had a home. He lowered his head with his hair covering his face, and smiled slightly at his own feet.

Someone tapped Yuri on the shoulder, causing him to jump and look up. The owner of the hand was a girl that was taller than him. She had short red hair and blue eyes; she was accompanied by a girl with long black hair and eyes in a shade of gray that almost made them look lilac.

“You’re the new kid here right?” The redhead asked, smiling brightly. Yuri didn’t even have a chance to answer before she continued, “My name is Mila, and this is Sara,” She gestured to the girl with her, “We were sent by Mr. G to come get you and bring you to his office.” Mila grabbed him by the arm and started to practically drag him down the hall.

Yuri had a feeling that this girl has going to be like a hurricane. He harshly yanked his arm out of her grip; she just shrugged, unperturbed by his actions. She occupied her hand by grabbing Sara’s. This startled Yuri a bit, but he didn’t show it on his face. He trailed behind him as they reached the main office. Mila knocked on one of the office doors off of the main office area, the name on the plaque read Mr. Giacometti.

“Mr. G! We brought the new kid!” Mila shouted through the door.

_I have a name, hag_ , Yuri thought bitterly.

“Thank you, Miss Babicheva, and Miss Crispino is there as well, I presume?” A man’s voice drifted through the door. “Mr. Plisetsky, come in.” He said, addressing Yuri though the door.

Yuri, mumbled words of appreciation, and opened the door to the guidance counselor’s office. When he walked in the door, the first thing he noticed was Otabek sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Taking a seat in the empty chair next to Otabek, he nodded a greeting.

“Mr. Plisetsky, It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Victor wouldn’t stop talking about you!” Yuri looked up at Mr. Giacometti in surprise, just in time to see him give a playful wink.

“You know them?” He asked, despite himself.

“Yes! Your fathers and I went to the same college; I was there when they met, actually.” He got a nostalgic look in his for a brief moment before shaking his head slightly and continuing, “Victor and Yuuri wanted to find a quiet place to settle down with you, somewhere away from the city, and I suggested they move here.”

“Sir.” Otabek said, as if trying to get Mr. Giacometti in line before he got too off track. Yuri was thankful for this, because he wasn’t quite ready for anyone to know about his home life.

Mr. Giacometti cleared his throat “Right.” He said in a more authoritative tone than before, “We don’t really get many transfer students to this school; however, we do have a program that pairs transfer students with an older student until they get settled in. They are based on whoever I volunteer for the task.” He winked again, and, though Otabek remained expressionless, Yuri felt like he was annoyed by this. “I thought Otabek Altin here would be a good partner for you, because your situations seem to be similar.” Otabek stiffened imperceptibly, noticed only by Yuri.

Mr. Giacometti picked up a paper off of his desk and began to explain what was on the paper “Mr. Altin’s main responsibilities are going to be to help you find your way around, help you with the customs of our school, and help you with your studies until you are caught up in your classes.”

Yuri felt a bit overwhelmed; he wasn’t used to spending a lot of time with other people. He gave a slight nod, trying to calm his nerves.

“That should just about do it.” Mr. Giacometti said stetting the papers back down, he looked at Otabek “You might want to get going, before you all are late.” 

Otabek nodded slightly and stood up. He walked over to the door and waited for Yuri. Taken back by the abrupt ending to this meeting, Yuri quickly stood up and walked to the door. He and Otabek left the room together, and Yuri could tell that this was going to be the longest day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this AU for reasons I don't even know myself. I don't know how long it'll be, but probably it will end up being pretty long. Thanks for reading, leave any comments, constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged.


End file.
